


needy

by violinbee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi Centric, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, but also they love each other!, man this is pretty porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbee/pseuds/violinbee
Summary: “We are for you, just as much as you are for us.”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	needy

Soonyoung is on edge.

Comeback preparation has consumed their lives yet again and the drop date is nearing faster than any of them can humanly keep up with. Everybody has been working tirelessly to meet the deadline with something good; with that comes constant, unadulterated exhaustion. With exhaustion comes snappiness and with an attitude comes problems, problems that they are far too touchy to be putting up with. 

He feels uneasy and anxious, like he’s unraveling as he desperately tries to relax in his room. He wouldn’t exactly say he’s needy; he just likes to be reminded that he’s wanted. With the arrangement they have in place, he rarely feels neglected. There’s so many of them that there’s someone for everyone and on any other night, Soonyoung would simply crawl into the nearest, occupied bed, demanding to be held. However, tonight feels strange. There’s something crawling under his skin, something that makes him insecure, more so than he’s ever really been before. Soonyoung is a confident person, easy going and boisterous, but tonight, he feels hollow and so tired.

Deep down, Soonyoung knows what he needs and he’s _embarrassed_. Admitting that he wants help makes him feel so unsettlingly weak. It’s one thing to bask in his own discomfort, it’s another to let someone see him emotionally bare. He was always one to lick his wounds in the privacy of his own company, but he knows that won’t cut it tonight. It’s just that relinquishing control is always the hardest part. 

He hasn’t needed anything like this in a while. He’s dealt with stress before but the tightness he’s feeling demands something beyond a nap and a bowl of a ramen. He spends a long time considering who he wants to go to, but when he finally decides, he realizes quickly that he really wouldn’t be comfortable asking this of anyone else. 

Nervously, he raises his fist and knocks twice. The response is almost instantaneous, a soft voice calling, “Come in!”

Soonyoung steels himself and walks into the room, shutting the door behind him but not making an effort to go in any further than was absolutely necessary. Jeonghan and Joshua are in bed, both dressed comfortably and cuddled up against one another. The oldest was holding up his phone as they watched something, a phone that was half heartedly set down once Soonyoung had entered the room. 

“What’s up?” Joshua asks offhandedly, eyes still half focused on whatever’s on screen. 

Their attention shifts fully, however, when they don’t get a response. 

Soonyoung fiddles with the hem of his sweater, eyes anywhere but his two hyungs, both of whom are still staring at him expectantly. He was sure at least Jeonghan had a good idea of what he wanted, but knowing the eldest, he’d watch Soonyoung squirm for as long as he could before giving into his ill-concealed desires.

“We need your words, Soonyoungie,” Jeonghan purred, scooting toward the edge of the bed and closer to Soonyoung. 

The youngest pouts and stays stubbornly quiet, feeling uncharacteristically shy. He isn’t going to embarrass himself anymore than he already has if Jeonghan and Joshua were well aware why he was here. He hasn’t exactly been subtle and he isn’t ready to be laughed at if they’re just doing this to tease him.

Joshua hooks his chin over Jeonghan shoulder, partially picking up on Soonyoung’s unusually hesitant behaviour. He tries something else, “Baby, come here.” 

Now _that_ Soonyoung is able to listen to, the anxiety crawling under his skin easing up as he’s given a direct instruction. He inches forward slowly, a hand gently circling his wrist once he’s close enough to actually touch. He keeps his gaze attached to his feet but he can tell it’s Jeonghan. He doesn’t need to look up to feel the worry emanating off of the both of them. He wants to curl up and hide all over again. 

“Eyes on us, please,” The request is soft, almost as though Joshua is afraid he’ll run off otherwise. 

Soonyoung doesn’t obey right away, thinking on it before finally willing himself to look at his hyungs. There’s no judgement, only fondness and that in itself is enough to make him visibly relax. The elder boys look relieved, Jeonghan releasing the younger’s wrist and cupping his cheek instead, letting his fingers drag over his soft jawline. Soonyoung trembles. 

Before he’s fully able to process what’s happening, he’s being tugged down onto Jeonghan’s lap, eventually being situated between the eldest’s legs, back to his chest. Their limbs were sprawled awkwardly but comfortably over the bed. He lets out an initial yelp of surprise but settles quickly, a squeeze being given to his hips in standing of an apology. It’s not needed anyways— it’s no secret that he enjoys being manhandled. 

Joshua smiles slightly, “That’s our good boy, listening so well,” he starts, watching the way Soonyoung’s eyes grow a touch hazy in response to the praise, “Are you ready to tell us what’s wrong now? What does our pretty baby need, hm?” 

Soonyoung’s cheeks begin to grow pink as he squirms. After a moment, he gathers his courage and takes a deep breath, “Want… attention. Your attention. Want hyungs.”

He grips Jeonghan’s sweatpants to reinforce that he needed them _both_. The arms around his waist tighten in response. 

“Our Soonyoungie wants attention?” Joshua coos, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he slowly slides forward, sandwiching Soonyoung between two warm bodies, “What kind of attention, baby?”

Soonyoung whines, his cheeks growing pink both due to arousal and embarrassment. He uses his free hand to grasp at Joshua’s top, urging the older closer. 

“T-touch. Want hyung to touch.”

Joshua hums before reaching forward and gently brushing his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair. He meets Jeonghan’s eyes for a second and sees the same concern reflected in the eldest. He’s about to speak up when Jeonghan cuts in, threading his fingers through Soonyoung’s. 

“Are you sure, sweetheart?” He asks softly and immediately feels the youngest tense against him. He squeezes his hand and that’s enough to make Soonyoung calm just slightly, “Do you not want to talk first?” 

They can both sense that something is wrong; the last thing they want is to get too ahead of themselves and hurt a fragile Soonyoung, especially when he’s already clearly upset about something. 

Soonyoung is fraying at the corners, not liking the emotional turn the conversation has taken when he _finally_ had been getting somewhere. So, he keeps it simple, “Talk later, need you now.” 

It’s the desperate edge in his voice that indicates to Joshua exactly what the younger wants from them. Everyone in the group had come to be attuned to each other’s individual needs over time, Soonyoung was no exception. In fact, Joshua would argue he was one of the easiest to read. 

He chuckles and slips his palms under Soonyoung’s sweater, pressing them to his waist before murmuring, “We can do that for you, baby. We just need you to use your words, okay?”

Soonyoung nods.

Joshua raises his brow. 

“Y-yes, hyung,” the youngest is quick to correct himself. The proud smile that spreads over Joshua’s face makes his chest feel tight. 

A kiss is dropped to his lips, “Good boy.”

Soonyoung shivers and swallows thickly. In the end, it’s consistently the praise that makes him slip the fastest and his hyungs are well aware of this. 

Then, the older’s hands are moving up further, calloused thumbs sliding over Soonyoung’s nipples. He jerks, a soft whine falling from his lips; he feels over sensitive already, more than receptive to everything his hyung is giving him. Still, it’s not enough. 

Soonyoung raises his hips experimentally, pressing his crotch right to Joshua’s thigh and chasing that friction he so desperately craves. He moans properly now, head tipping against Jeonghan’s shoulder as the oldest mouths lazily at his neck. He knows there will be marks tomorrow, marks nearly impossible to hide. He’s oddly at peace with the idea. 

“Oh? So, this is what our baby wants from us,” Joshua plays innocent as he rubs back against Soonyoung’s half hard dick, helping the younger rut against him, “Do you need help, Soonyoungie?” 

Soonyoung’s face feels as though it is on fire, mortification burning in the pit of his tummy. Still, he can’t find it to stop himself, subconsciously tugging at Joshua’s hoodie. 

Joshua is charmed. Soonyoung is by no means a small person; he’s not only physically tall but there’s no doubt that he can hold his own as a friend and leader. At the same time, there’s something that makes him look completely helpless when he clings like this, like he’ll break apart if Joshua stops touching him. 

“Please, please—“ Soonyoung is beginning to babble, “Shua hyung, H-Hannie hyung— need- n-need—“ 

Jeonghan shushes Soonyoung, moving his hair back and out of his eyes. He hasn’t said much and he’s content to keep watching- who wouldn’t be? Joshua and Soonyoung are beautiful together. The elder of the two is watchful and quick-witted, he responds to every gasp Soonyoung let’s out as if his own enjoyment relies on it. Watching him ease the youngest apart is always a pleasure. Soonyoung, on the other hand, is an anomaly. For someone so loud and rowdy, someone confident who demands the attention of any room, he’s an angel in bed. Needy, clingy, almost delicate, and so ready to please. 

He’s torn from his thoughts when Soonyoung begins to grind back against him. He hadn’t even realized he was hard to begin with but the younger is making it very hard to ignore  
now. 

Soonyoung is properly subdued at this point. He can feel hands all over him, groping at his sides, his hips, his thighs. He can feel Jeonghan’s slender body against his back and Joshua’s hot breath against his cheeks. He isn’t sure where Jeonghan ends and Joshua starts and this is exactly what he needed. 

The older boys know that Soonyoung will absolutely be able to get off like this, rutting and writhing between their bodies. Quick and dirty. Joshua is halfway tempted to leave him be and let him fall apart on his own accord. On the other hand, there‘s hardly any fun in that. Besides, he wants to take his time with Soonyoung tonight. He catches Jeonghan’s eyes and smirks; they’re just as glazed over as Soonyoung’s, pupils blown with arousal. 

“G-gonna—” Soonyoung’s wobbly voice is what makes them return to the youngest. Once glimpse and they understand quickly what he’s trying to say, “P-please, oh my g-god— so close-” 

Just like that, Joshua is lifting himself up and off of Soonyoung, depriving him of something to rub up against. The ever tightening coil in Soonyoung’s tummy fizzles away and he lets out a mournful whine, tucking his face into the side of Jeonghan’s neck as Joshua stares down at him. They don’t have to ask to know that he’s feeling shy; Soonyoung never really liked being looked at, especially when he was splayed out and vulnerable. 

His straining cock is pressing up against the thin fabric of his boxers, tenting them lewdly. Joshua suddenly finds himself wanting them _off_. He’s smoothing his hands over the soft skin under Soonyoung’s thighs, letting his boxers bunch up under his ass before hooking his digits around the elastic hem. He doesn’t have to ask, Soonyoung automatically lifts his hips, still very much hiding away. 

“So good for us,” Joshua says under his breath, in awe with just how pliant the boy has become.

Joshua pulls the offending clothing off in one go as Jeonghan coaxes Soonyoung into a kiss. Soonyoung finds that of all the members, he likes to kiss Jeonghan the most. The eldest is experienced and a tease. He kisses like he sings, soft, sensual, and with a stroke of playfulness. He nips but never hard enough to hurt, just tugging lightly on Soonyoung’s bottom lip. It’s enough to make him dizzy. 

Soonyoung is so distracted with the way Jeonghan’s tongue feels against his own that he doesn’t notice when Joshua slides down his body and between his legs, settling at eye level with his dick. His lack of awareness doesn’t last long and Joshua makes sure of it; he wraps his fist around the base of his cock and Soonyoung lets out a choked off groan, breaking the kiss with Jeonghan. 

He’d always been an awful multitasker. 

“Hyung, don’t tease,” Soonyoung sighs, jutting out his bottom lip in displeasure as he experimentally bucks into Joshua’s light grip. 

Joshua kisses the tip, smearing the liquid beading there across his lips before he’s pushing his tongue out for a little taste, “As much as I love sucking you off, I want to do something _extra_ special for you, baby,” he hums, pulling back and biting his inner thigh, “I think he’s earned it, don’t you think, Hannie-hyung?” 

“I think so too,” Jeonghan breathes out, “He’s been so good and pretty for his hyungs.”

Soonyoung lets out a little high pitched noise, wriggling. They know he loves the praise, even if he gets bashful. He doesn’t need to say anything at all, the way his cock twitches is evidence enough.

Joshua hooks his arms under Soonyoung’s legs and pulls him down a few inches so his ass is resting against the sheets and his is against Jeonghan’s chest rather than his back. It’s a little awkward but it’s the only way to collectively stay in contact in the way Soonyoung wants. Besides, the youngest doesn’t seem too bothered seeing as he’s preoccupied with getting comfortable again. 

He gives Soonyoung’s cock a couple tugs, drawing out the breathiest little whimpers before lowering his head further and pressing his lips to Soonyoung’s perineum. Soonyoung lets his legs fall open more, giving him more space. He cups Soonyoung’s ass and squeezes it appreciatively before spreading him apart and exposing his pink entrance to the cool air of their bedroom. 

Then, Joshua licks him, flat of his tongue against puckered skin. He’s quick to pull away, blowing on the sensitive skin and making Soonyoung cry out before he’s dipping in again. 

“O-oh, holy _fuck_.” 

Soonyoung jerks again when he feels another pair of hands sliding over his stomach and chest, rolling his pebbling nipples between calloused fingers. Those same hands are sliding down again, fingertips ghosting over the length of his dick as it rests hard against his navel. Jeonghan is such a tease and it drives Soonyoung insane. 

That’s when Joshua decides to push his thumb in, spreading Soonyoung open in order to ease his tongue in beside it. The youngest muffles a cry against his hand, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head as he rocks himself down on Joshua’s mouth. 

He’s not looking away for long before Jeonghan is gripping his jaw and forcing his gaze to the boy between his thighs once more, “Be good and watch your hyung eat you out, baby,” the eldest murmurs into his ear, “He looks so pretty, doesn’t he? It’d be a shame for this to go to waste.”

Soonyoung grasps at the sheets weakly, fingers twisting into the soft silk as he tries to keep up. He’s beyond verbal coherent responses; he’s drowning in sensation, every part of his body burning up. He feels someone (Jeonghan, he realizes after a moment) guide his hand to the top of Joshua’s head, letting it rest there. The boy in question looks up, meeting Soonyoung’s eyes briefly. He can see just how affected he is by all of this, so he tightens his grip. 

“Pull his hair, baby, he likes it,” Jeonghan encourages. 

The youngest seems hesitant at first, only sliding his fingers through the soft strands on Joshua’s head. He’s more petting his hyung than anything, fingers spasming occasionally with the urge to urge Joshua closer. 

Jeonghan isn’t satisfied with the display, growling in Soonyoung’s ear, “Harder.”

This is a clear order and Soonyoung is too far gone to want to be anything other than good. He pulls finally and Joshua moans lewdly. He decides he likes the sound, tugging again as Joshua somehow grows even more enthusiastic in his actions.

This is when Joshua decides to properly begin adding fingers. He slides his index in with little if any resistance. Soonyoung pants. He loves being opened up like this, loves how wet and loose it makes him feel. Joshua decides quickly to add two more fingers, confident that the younger will be able to handle it. Soonyoung throws his arm over his mouth and muffles a cry, the sound coming out as an ‘mmf’. Jeonghan is quick in making sure his sounds remain unhindered, grabbing his wrist and holding it out of the way. 

“Need— n-need hyung to- ah- touch-“ Soonyoung manages to get out, words slurring together

Jeonghan moves into action, hushing Soonyoung softly, “I got you, baby, I got you.” He’s quick to wrap his hand back around Soonyoung’s cock, finally giving him some well deserved relief. The younger is riding the edge and both older boys know it, no longer intent on edging him rather bringing him to completion as quickly as possible. 

It takes all of 15 seconds for Soonyoung to come, letting out a breathy, high pitched whine between thank you’s and please’s. It’s a beautiful sight, Joshua thinks, peering up through his lashes as the younger turns to jelly beneath him. Soonyoung’s fringe is sticking to his forehead, lips wet and kiss-bitten, eyes squeezed shut, and spine arching against the bed. He’s shaking and flushed, mind clearly far, far away. The older boys don’t halt in their ministrations, entranced by the boy falling apart under their fingertips, until Soonyoung is whimpering uncomfortably, twisting out of their hold and away from the overstimulation. 

Soonyoung settles once Joshua slides his fingers out, humming in approval as Jeonghan begins to card his fingers through his damp hair. His limbs feel heavy and he’s tired, but at least now, he feels sated and… maybe even a little bit loved. He opens his eyes after several more moments of trying to regain control of his breathing, his senses returning to him in short bursts. He realises he’s being spoken to, gentle praise being whispered into his ear as something cool is pressed to his inner thighs, any unwanted fluids wiped up quickly.

After a few more moments, he tugs on Jeonghan’s arm, the subject in question pressing a kiss to his temple to let him know he’s been acknowledged. He croaks out a quiet, “Water?” 

“Way ahead of you, Soon,” Joshua chirps as he grabs a partially empty bottle of water from the nightstand, helping Jeonghan position Soonyoung more comfortably against his chest before taking his place beside them and holding the water to Soonyoung’s lips. The younger drinks, emptying the plastic bottle before letting out a deep, satisfied huff. 

“Thank you,” Soonyoung says, realizing quickly how his statement could be misunderstood before clarifying, “For everything tonight. I uh… really needed that.” 

He doesn’t realize he’s doing it but he casts his gaze to his thumbs, fidgeting with them shyly. Jeonghan closes his hand over Soonyoung’s smaller ones to stop him, “You don’t have to thank us for that,” he comforts, shaking his head, “I’m sure I’m speaking for Shua too when I say we enjoyed that just as much as you did.” 

Soonyoung smiles slightly at that, nudging his head back against Jeonghan in lieu of a verbal response before there are two fingers under his chin, guiding his eyes up to meet Joshua’s. The older kisses the bridge of his nose before speaking, “But I do have to ask: what exactly was that? Not that we mind, I just want to make sure you’re okay.” There’s no judgement in his tone, only genuine curiosity and concern. 

“I’m just…” Soonyoung cuts himself off when he realises he doesn’t know what to say. He thinks on it longer, his hyungs waiting patiently and without complaint, “I’m tired. I’m really tired. More so than usual.” 

When Joshua looks at him with understanding rather than pity, he lets out a small, unhappy noise. He hates that either of them know exactly how he’s feeling; he wants to protect them as much as they want to protect him. There’s not much that can be said, the weight of success is enough to wear anybody thin, and as driven as they are, exhaustion is a shared condition. Still, Soonyoung is endlessly grateful for moments like these, the tenderness between what feels like nonstop chaos. 

Jeonghan presses his nose to the side of Soonyoung’s neck, nuzzling at him comfortingly, “Well, for what it’s worth, you’re not tired alone.” Joshua hums in agreement before curling up against the oldest, tucking his head against his shoulder and lazily draping one arm over Soonyoung. 

“We are for you, just as much as you are for us,” Joshua adds on warmly. 

A sea of butterflies burst in Soonyoung’s chest and he drops a final kiss against Joshua’s lips before replying, “Thank you. I know.” 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent soonyoung-centric porn? check!  
> hope everyone enjoyed;) please do let me know if you did by leaving a comment/kudos! as always, they’re very appreciated. stay safe out there, all ♡ !
> 
> talk to me on [nsfw twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/sapphoshic)!


End file.
